Lo extraño, Master
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: "El master y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos. Nos queríamos demasiado, pero demasiado. Habíamos vivido tantos años juntos que lo ultimo que yo quisiera, seria abandonarlo. Si lo hiciera, Master se pondría muy, pero muy triste. Espero jamás ocurra."


**_Lo extraño, Master._**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo… todos los hermosos días he visto a Aoba-San sin descanso. Hemos ido a caminar juntos, cantamos karaokes de vez en cuando. Vivimos muy bien nuestra vida juntos, porque eso era ahora: nuestra vida; Como si fuéramos uno.

Desde que nos mudamos juntos todo a marchado bien, ¿Lo recuerdas? Hemos desempacado con cuidado, rememorando historias con cada cuadro de fotos o algún objeto en especial, incluso pequeñas plumas rosas o alguna cosa de nuestros amigos. Todo era maravilloso, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro podía disfrutar la voz de Aoba-san contándome cada pequeño recuerdo o fragmento de su memoria algo atrofiada; Eran momentos simplemente hermosos.

Bueno, todo con el master era hermoso.

Si, hubo días nublados en nuestra vida juntos. Días en los que me rompía a pedazos y tú ibas corriendo de tienda en tienda preguntando en medio de la lluvia, con la noche fría sobre tus hombros y gotas de lágrimas en tus ojos, si había partes para mí. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ya no te tenga y me rompa? ¿Quién me arreglara?

Muchas veces trajiste a Noiz para arreglar mis circuitos internos, y enojado termina reparándome otra vez mientras tú me sostienes y lloras. Aoba-san, me rompías el corazón con ese pequeño gesto de cariño hacia mí. ¿Qué harías cuando yo ya no estuviera? Por eso no quiero dejarte… incluso ya no nado más con las medusas para que romperme de nuevo, no resisto verte llorar.

Cuando te enfermaste y te llevamos al hospital, te rehusaste todo el tiempo a alejarte de mí, era como si supieras algo que yo no. ¿Qué era? Tu salud no era muy buena hace tiempo, siempre andabas débil y pálido… casi traslucido, como una medusa; ¡Pero seguías siendo tan lindo como una! Aunque ya no salíamos de casa…

Pero fue inevitable cuando entraste al quirófano. Yo te espere afuera, bajo las miradas extrañadas de las personas. Te espere Aoba-san, te espere por casi doce horas. Sin moverme, en silencio. No fue tan malo, me quede pensando en el viaje que prometiste que haríamos pronto… Un crucero, ¿Qué tan grande seria?

Cuando entre a tu habitación en el hospital, me dijeron que habías despertado, pero que era probable que no vieras el amanecer de mañana. ¿Por qué no lo verías, Aoba-san? ¿Piensas dormir hasta tarde? Siempre duermes hasta tarde, no es algo raro en ti. ¿O viajaremos esta noche hacia el crucero? ¿Es eso, Aoba-san?

Tu voz era tenue, baja y oscura. Se sentía fría, como tu cuerpo, estabas todo envuelto en gasas. Me pediste que llamara a todos con urgencia y que les digiera lo que el médico me dijo con un tono tan angustioso. Felizmente sonreí, y asentí complaciéndote. En cuestión de minutos la sala estaba llena con todos tus amigos.

Me dijiste que saliera de la habitación, que solo ellos se quedaran dentro, y lo hice. Todos te tomaban de las manos, y entre un mar de lágrimas te sonreían. Yo no entendí por qué estaban llorando, Sera que… ¿Todos vieron la misma película triste? ¿O se dieron cuenta que la medusas no están bailando en el océano? Uhm… No lo entiendo, Aoba-san.

Cuando entre era la noche ya, y tu voz no era tan audible como hace horas. Ya no había nadie en la sala, y una leve luz alumbraba tu cuerpo, respirabas lentamente. Tomaste mi mano y dijiste con tranquilidad.

"_Ya no puedo… seguir, Clear."_ Dijiste, apretaste más mi mano y lloraste_ "Ya no podre cuidarte más… lo siento, Clear_"

Yo te acaricie la mejilla y me acerque a ti "_No, yo lo siento, Aoba-san_" Conteste sonriendo y uniendo nuestras frentes _"Te estoy haciendo llorar, soy muy malo por eso…"_

Reíste, y contestaste _"Estoy… muriendo… lo siento, clear"_

"¿Aoba-san?" Me sorprendí, no lograba entenderlo antes. Te estabas despidiéndote, ¡Te ibas a ir como el abuelo! **"¡No, **_**master**_**, no por favor!"**

"_Clear…"_ Susurraste con una sonrisa, y un leve beso en mis labios.

El sonido de las maquinas era extraño, me abrumaba. Un pitido extenso que no se detenía. La máquina ya no marcaba el sonidito de tu corazón… ya te habías ido.

"¡Aoba-san! ¡_Master_! "Grite, no quería creer que te habías ido "¡No te vallas, _Aoba-san_! ¡Por favor!"

Era inútil, ya no podías escucharme. Lo único que podía hacer entre un mar de lágrimas era cantar. Cantar la canción que tanto te gusto durante toda nuestra vida junta. Una medusa… es una que baila… una que es… feliz a tu lado, Aoba.

_Master_, te extraño.


End file.
